To the Moon and Back
by Infinitis
Summary: Misaki seems to be haveing trouble with a couple of noobs in the new Layer season and Ohjirou has a obsessive feeling that somthing is not quite right. It will not be too long when their troubles take them out of this world...literally... Misaki Ohjirou


**To the Moon and Back**

A Fantasy/Romance by Shinrairaku (WhistleWhistleWhistle)

I do not own anything that belongs to CLAMP (…darn...that is all I have to say…)

**Chapter One:_ In the beginning_**

Grey eyes watch the figure of the Queen of the Layer. The gaze of the Queen sends messages to her doll. '_Jump. Stand still. Wait… Now!'_ as do all deuses of the Angelic Layer.

Misaki Susuhara's opponent seemed to become stronger as the fight became longer. _Will this end?_ Misaki furrows her brow.

The opposing angel danced and blocked Hikaru's moves with a sense of confidence. Misaki glances quickly at her human opponent. His green eyes twitched as the battle went on. His sweat drips down his brow, making his curly, angelic bond hair stick to his head. The hands of Misaki's opponent tighten the grip on his chair. Misaki swallows in nervousness. He looks tense, maybe too tense. Misaki glances at her opponent's angel. '_No! I will not let Hikaru lose!'_

The opponent's angel, garbed in Spartan armor and silk, moves away from Hikaru's punch and catches her arm to fling her with an outstanding power. Hikaru catches a broken column before she could go over the layer's edge. '_When will this end?'_ Sweat drips off of Misaki's brow and her breathing becomes shallow. Her blue eyes look over to the score board. Hikaru is winning but only by one point. Both of their scores are close to the end mark.

A man, about the age of 21, worryingly watches the girl deus as she stresses over what to do next. Stay calm, Misaki, the thought in his mind, wishing it could go into her mind. A powerful yet feminine hand pats the shoulder of the man and he turns to see a smiling face of a perky tomboy.

"Don't worry, Ohjirou. She'll win, even if this noob is pretty hard."

He breathes in deep with Tamayo's words in mind.

The layer becomes deathly quiet as all the people in the stands understood the extreme concentration of this last part of the battle. Who will win?

Grey eyes look deeper at the stage, more so on the two angels. The owner of the grey eyes shifts in her seat and her long, dark chocolate hair sways. Who will win?

Both of the angels stand in front of the other, ready to fight with their last strength.

_I'm getting tired of this. Why don't you lose and let the girl win, Alexis? _The chocolate haired woman grunts in anxiousness as she sends her message to the noob deus. He immediately recognizes the woman's voice and his eyebrows lift. Alexis rolls his emerald eyes.

_I was actually enjoying myself_, he mumbles incoherently.

_Well, you're hogging up all the fun_. The young woman with wild grey eyes smirks. _I've underestimated this game- and Alexis…_

The young man in the deus egg looks unconsciously to his right, knowing he couldn't see her figure only to feel her aura there. _What?_

_Don't worry, you'll fight her again. It **is** the beginning of the season._

The man sighs and gives into the sweet-talking woman. _Alright_. The Spartan angel looses his guard and wobbles for being off balance, letting out all of his weakness. Misaki saw the opportunity. Yes! Hikaru then took both arms of the angel and flung him over the layer with the last of her strength.

The announcer stared at the scene in shock. "It's finally over! The first battle of the Angelic Layer! The angel Alixander loses and Hikaru wins! It looks like this season will be a big one for the exceptional noobs we have enrolled this year! Good job Alexis and his angel Alixander!" The crowd wildly cheers on for Misaki and she screams in victory in her egg. Ohjirou and the gang run to Misaki as they give their congratulations. Unexpectedly, Ohjirou embraces his lover and lifts her into the air, out of her egg. The crowd goes crazy at the scene and their faces where on every screen. Misaki blushes, but Ohjirou laughs whole heartedly as he spins her while her feet where off the ground.

"So romantic!" swoons Ringo with her hands clasped and leaned to her face.

"Why can you be like Ohjirou-sama, Ko-ta-ro…?" Tamayo glares at the nervous boy who prepared himself for some sudden attack from his girlfriend.

"I thought we already had a discussion about this. We're not the same." Kotaro closes his eye to not see any danger coming towards him. He waited a while before he opened his eyes again; astonished to see a different expression from what he assumed was on her face. Tamayo smiled awkwardly to the black-haired boy. "You're right." There was something about that smile, thought Kotaro, he'd seen it before. Somehow it reminded him of the beach…

Up on the highest floor, a pair of spectacles hangs on the tip of a nose, but it is pushed up with boney finger. Serious eyes gaze though the spectacles to the new deus, walking away from his egg and the Layer. But as the blond haired youth looked back, the spectacled man knew there was a smirk on his face.

"So he let Misaki win, did he?" Icchirou turns to walk towards the exit. He holds onto the doorframe.

"This might be a very long year for Angelic Layer."

* * *

Yay! That was my promo chapter (I apologize for it's shortness) I never really liked new characters in fanfictions, so I'm trying my hardest to make mine as flow-able as possible in the story. (bows) **Thank you for your time to read this story:D I'm hoping this'll be fun for you as it may be for all my readers!**

I'm thinking up a storm of what I can do with the MisakiOhjirou pairing (evil laugh inserted here) I promise there will be plenty more fights and intense scenes; WAFFy moments too, don't worry o.-

The next chapter will focus more on the beloved pair and the history of Alexis and his mysterious lady-friend

**PREVIEW!**

"_Have you ever got that feeling like your being watched?" Misaki turns to her date and he stares out into space, he didn't even notice his ice cream dripping over his fingers._

"_-oh crap!" shouted the young man in a whispering voice who was strangely hiding himself in a rather smelly dumpster. A hand covers his mouth and its counterpart covers an ear while a soft cheek covers the other ear._

"_Shh!" warned the chocolate haired, young woman as she strained herself to listen to the conversation. Her partner blushes when he notices their proximity to each other; cheek to head, hand to ear and mouth. Alexis thought he could faint at any minute from the sudden onslaught of heat, rotten-egg smell, and **her** all combined in one._

_Misaki shifts awkwardly in the silence and smiles as she turns her gaze towards the ground. "I'm sorry, it sounds cliché, doesn't it…?" her train of thought stops. A fallen ice cream scoop picks up dirt in front of her feet. Misaki quickly lifts her head to Ohjirou who stands rigidly beside her._

"_Misaki," his deep, cobalt blue eyes turn to her. "Sometimes…I get that feeling to." Too much as of late, he thought to himself. Ohjirou slowly leans down to pick up his defiled dessert and walks to the nearest trash-_

_which was the dumpster…_

o.0

Please **review**, I would like to hear your opinions and criticism!

(I dub this the longest author's note with the shortest chapter…unless anyone can prove me wrong o.- )


End file.
